


Little Spoon

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Short Reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Both you and Jake always want to be the little spoon.





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> I’m halfway through season 4 and I’m totally obsessed. I have a crush on both Jake and Rosa and ship Jake/Amy to the ends of the earth. This is also the first fic I’ve written in a while. Enjoy!

You and Jake both loved being the little spoon. This could create issues.

“You’ve been the little spoon three nights in a row, Jake.” You said.

“The little spoon is more fun,” he argued. “Besides, I know you enjoy jet-packing.” You were much shorter than Jake and never fully held him because of it.

“Can’t we just alternate nights? I’ll be the little spoon tonight, you will tomorrow, and so on.”

He sighed. “That’s fair.”

You kissed him on the cheek. “Jet-packing’s pretty fun though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
